1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to commercial fuel production and more specifically it relates to a commercial production of synthetic fuel from bio-diesel by products system for efficiently producing synthetic fuels and other usable by-products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Commercial fuel production systems have been in use for years. Typically, other systems provide synthesis for waste materials such as plants to be converted into useful gases for energy. Additionally, previous systems have provided for conversion of products such as corn or other useful items into liquid fuels. However, these previous systems did not show the conversion of what are generally considered waste products to be converted into useful products including but not limited to synthetic fuels, fertilizer, and useful gases with little or no emissions being produced from that system. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved commercial production of synthetic fuel from bio-diesel by products efficiently producing synthetic fuels and other usable by-products.
In these respects, the commercial production of synthetic fuel from bio-diesel by products system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional methods of use and compositions of the prior art, and in so doing provides a composition and a method of using the composition primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently producing synthetic fuels and other usable by-products.